Chapter 530
|image = 530_84_An Enraged Frankenstein Prepares To Confront Crombel.png |Release Date = 01 October 2018 |Chapter = 530 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 529 |Next Chapter = Chapter 531}}The RK have arrived, and are standing face to face with their enemies. M-21 informs Frankenstein that Tao says they need to hurry. Frankenstein tells him that his communicator broke, when he unleashed his power. He comments that he'd like to leave everything to them and find Crombel, but he wants to finish off the blond assassin first, and with that Frankenstein rushes towards the blond assassin and attacks him head on. The blond assassin stands firm and blocks the attack. The other assassins are watching and decide to assist the blond assassin, however Rael appears behind them and launches an attack against both of them, before they can react. Takeo shoots at an assassin, only to be attacked on both sides, by a female assassin and a red-haired assassin. However, before the assassins can land an attack, M-21 appears behind the female assassin and slashes at her in a cross. She avoids the attack. Takeo deals with the red-haired assassin, and the two exchange blows. Seira is dealing with an assassin, wearing sunglasses. The assassin launches a barrage of attacks against Seira, who blocks all of them. She tightens her grip on the Death Scythe and strikes the assassin across the eyes, blinding him. Seira then flings her Death Scythe at him, cutting him in half, before taking hold of it again. Regis is launching an attack against his opponent, and manages to punch a large hole through the right side of the assassins body, using Legasus. In their hideout, Yuri grits his teeth as he notices M-21's improved abilities, on the screen. Crombel wonders if the Nobles have come to assist, since they're certain this is his hiding place. He watches the fighting on his screen and is surprised to see that M-21 is much more powerful than the reports he's received would suggest, and Takeo has also improved greatly, not to mention the dark power he's using, and although he'd hate to admit it, neither he nor the Union could accomplish this much and reluctantly accepts that Frankenstein is far more skilled than him at human modification. Frankenstein manages to knock off the blond assassin's mask, revealing him to be 1st Elder. Frankenstein sarcastically announces to 1st Elder, that he used to call himself the King of the Human Race, and the Lord of all Mankind, but he couldn't even die in peace, and has instead been reduced to being Crombel's puppet. 1st Elder just stares at him with a blank expression and resumes his attack. Frankenstein blocks the attack. The two continue to trade blows, as Frankenstein realises that 1st Elder doesn't appear to be under mind control and instead, seems closer to a corpse forced into animation. 1st Elder gets close enough to Frankenstein, and asks him to kill him, before launching an attack. Frankenstein blocks the attack, only for 1st Elder to repeat his request. Frankenstein realises that Crombel didn't manipulate 1st Elder's mind, and instead healed him enough to keep him alive and control his body. 1st Elder and Frankenstein attack each other, only for both of them to be pushed back by the force of the attack. Frankenstein having gathered himself, approaches 1st Elder stating that he must be horrified, by what he's become, and unlike being under mind control, he is fully aware of everything and has to watch his body acting against his will, and that he'll grant his wish. 1st Elder glares at him, and braces himself for what's to come. Another satellite explodes and Yuri reports that based on the pattern of detonation, the satellites aren't exploding by themselves due to a flaw or internal error. Aris states that means they were attacked, externally. She adds the satellites aren't clustered together in one place and are instead scattered all around Earthly orbit, she asks if the satellites are under attack from numerous sources. Yuri clarifies that he's not suggesting the satellites are under attack from multiple assailants, but rather, based on the co-ordinates for the destruction of the first satellite, and the satellites they've lost so far, something mobile is destroying them one by one, and that the phenomenon originated in 'that place'. Aris thinks it's crazy, since the satellites are kilometres apart, and what could possibly destroy them one by one? Rai is shown out of breath, heading off at high speed to the next location. Frankenstein and 1st Elder gather all their strength and energy, and put that energy into their weapons. The two then launch a head on attack against each other. The resulting collision breaks Crombel's screen, cutting off his live feed. Yuri, Aris and Crombel are rather surprised. As the smoke clears 1st Elder is lying on the ground defeated. He thanks Frankenstein, adding that he can finally die. Frankenstein tells him that he's not sure if it'll comfort him, but he was stronger before. Frankenstein complains, he's still trying to fix the mess he and his minions created, and that he's not been able to attend to other matters, a fact which makes him angry. 1st Elder smiles and replies that's very comforting to know. He closes his eyes and finally passes away peacefully. An enraged Frankenstein is ready to begin looking for Crombel.